cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iamthey
|team = Pink |bonusresources = }} The Swiss Empire was founded by Iamthey on February 11, 2007. Iamthey is currently a member of Argent. IRON Iamthey was a member of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations for about two years. During that time, he held a variety of positions. Before entering the government, he was the Director of General Aid, a Military CO and a Member of the Presidium. As Director of General Aid, he organized the dispensing of aid to any situation or individual he felt needed it. He was also the CO in charge of the largest and most active squad: the lowest NS squad. As a Member of the Presidium, he worked on special projects and programs for the Council, or governing body. This position also gave him some information access. Iamthey first joined the government as the Minister of Intelligence. In this position he tracked ghosts, unauthorized wars, and membership, among other things. He then took over as Secretary of State, managing foreign affairs for IRON. He takes pride in managing efficient departments there. After being a Council Member for only 6 months, Iamthey was faced with a difficult decision. In the midst of the abrupt mass cancellation by IRON on their long ally NPO, iamthey promptly resigned from his post and joined his close friend and mentor coursca in the war where the two of them rogued the veridian entente in defense of their personal friend triyun- then the FAIO of Pacifica. Argent After IRON, Iamthey joined the small alliance Argent for about a year. He was appointed by their Emperor, Janax, as Minister of Foreign Affairs. However, while he enjoyed the community of Argent, the small alliance environment was ultimately not right for Iamthey and he left Argent. New Pacific Order Iamthey joined the New Pacific Order for several reasons. First, and foremost, he desired a more organized alliance and believed that Pacifica embodied that. He was also interested in sharing an alliance with Triyun and VektorZero, friends that he had met while in the IRON government. Overall, he found that his views on how an alliance should be run and who it’s allies should be have always been in line with the NPO. Iamthey submitted his application to the New Pacific Order on May 20, 2010. Reviewers of his application were enthusiastic, saying that Iamthey's application was rapidly accepted a day after he posted it and he became a full Pacifican on May 21, 2010. Aspirations and Influences Within the Order, Iamthey looks up to TrotskysRevenge, or Moo, for his contributions to the Order and cybernations. He respects Moo’s work in making the NPO the dominant alliance in the game and appreciates the diplomatic work done under Moo. Iamthey is fascinated by the challenging nature of the political workings of Cybernations. He hopes to continue to take positions in which he can influence the politics of both Cybernations, in order to further the interests of the Order. Positions Past and Present Diplomatic Corps Iamthey started in the Diplomatic Corps as a Diplomat to Viridian Entente and the Legion. He was able to effectively establish contact with various government leaders of those alliances. As his sphere lacked a Diplomatic Consul at that time, and Iamthey had the necessary diplomatic experience and an excellent performance record, he was quickly promoted to the position of Diplomatic Consul. He became responsible for auditing the rest of the diplomats in the sphere and making sure they stayed on task. He also worked on a few projects for the Diplomatic Corps and maintained a high level of activity. When one of the Legates needed to take a break, Iamthey was the natural choice for a replacement. He was promoted to the position of Imperial Legate on July 21, 2010. During his time as an Imperial Legate, he helped manage the day to day affairs in the Diplomatic Sphere, along with Straylight and SupremeGuru. He attributed his rapid promotions to the meritocracy system, saying that "it is ultimately about who can best meet the demands of a particular position, not who has been in line the longest." His work in the Diplomatic Corps reflects his enjoyment of foreign affairs in general. He believes that while the job literally never ends, it has great benefits in the people you meet and the challenging problems you must confront. Continuing his meteoric rise within Pacifica's Diplomatic Corps, on October 28, 2010 Iamthey was appointed to Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs. With his new position he works to further the diplomatic standing of the New Pacific Order by managing teams of Envoys and Diplomats, sending them throughout the world to maintain and build relations with friends and foes alike. Being in an Imperial Leadership position he advised the Emperor on all matters requiring his attention, typically in Foreign Affairs. However, he was retired as an Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs on May 22, 2011 due to RL obligations. Media Corps As a Journalist in Media Corps' , Iamthey wrote stories for the PNN and the Pacific Press. He also worked on special projects that arose. Return to Argent After Iamthey's departure from the New Pacific Order following the DH-NPO War he returned to Argent. He served in Argent's gov jokingly as the Minister of Communications. In Spring of 2012 Iamthey moved over to Minister of Finance. In late november of 2012 he stepped into the role of Regent and acted as virtual leader of the alliance in the absence of the Emperor conducting the Alliance's diplomacy and navigating it through the events of the Equilibrium War. Upon its conclusion he resigned from the role and withdrew from the alliance. Shortly after he applied to The Order of the Paradox. The Order of the Paradox Sexiness. Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Argent Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order